Un rescate improvisado
by lumus-maxima
Summary: Cassius no se entrometía en los asuntos que los hijos de muggles se traían con el Ministerio, él hacía su vida e intentaba implicarse lo más mínimo en todo el drama que rodeaba a los sangre sucia, pero todo cambia el día que descubre a Gemma entre ellos.


**El Potterverso no es cosa mía, todo ha salido de la rubia cabecita de J.K.**

* * *

**I**

Cassius Warrington a veces se preguntaba qué demonios hacia él allí. Nunca había demostrado mucho interés por la política, ni siquiera era capaz de nombrar tres Ministros seguidos.

Pero por alguna extraña razón que no llegaba a comprender del todo, ahora era un empleado más del Ministerio, si en su época de Hogwarts le hubieran dicho que acabaría trabajando para el Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas, creería que le estaban tomando el pelo.

Pero una caprichosa jugada del destino, o más bien unos cuantos hilos movidos por su antiguo compañero de cuarto Graham Montague, le habían llevado hasta aquella situación.

En varias ocasiones, se replanteo renunciar a su puesto y dedicarse a lo que de verdad le gustaba, como era el Quidditch. Sin embargo, todos sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando Voldemort tomó el Ministerio y se aseguró, personalmente, de que en cada departamento hubiese algún que otro simpatizante con su causa para mantener al resto del personal a raya.

Él, era el encargado de esa tarea en su sección.

Siempre tuvo muy claro que su gran tamaño, sus fuertes brazos de cazador y su rudo carácter intimidaban demasiado a la gente, pero desde que se conocía su relación con el régimen del Señor Tenebroso lo que inspiraba no era otra cosa más que terror.

En parte, motivar esa sensación entre los demás le gustaba, nadie se atrevía a molestarle, podía hacer lo que le diera la gana sin tener que dar explicaciones y gozaba de un poder como no hubiera imaginado. Sabía que el resto de sus compañeros le despreciaban y que si Voldemort perdía la guerra contra Potter, su cabeza rodaría en cuestión de segundos. Pero no se preocupada demasiado, el esmirriado cuatro ojos estaba en paradero desconocido y aun así, seguía siendo un crío de diecisiete años, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer contra el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Pero el momento en el que los cimientos de su acomodada vida comenzarían a tambalearse, estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

La mañana en la que todo comenzó, nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal en el Ministerio.

Lo empleados iban de un lado a otro con montañas de informes que entregar, los guardias de seguridad pasaban minuciosas revisiones a los visitantes, las interminables colas de hijos de muggles, que tenían que presentarse ante Umbridge para el registro, seguían estando formadas por masas lloriqueantes de personas asustadas. Y el falso cielo que cubría su cabeza continuaba amenazando tormenta.

Todo como siempre.

Cassius no solía prestar mucha atención a los sangre sucia que plagaban el Ministerio, no le interesaba para nada lo que hicieran con ellos. Eran problema de otros, no suyo y sinceramente a veces llegaba a creer que la gran mayoría de ellos merecía acabar en Azkaban.

Aún recuerda cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts y tuvo un enfrentamiento con aquellos simpatizantes de Potter y su ridículo E.D. Le superaban en número y no demostraron, precisamente, ser muy fieles a los valores que predicaba la casa de Godric Gryffindor. Le provocaron una afección en la piel tan espantosa, que parecía que lo habían recubierto de copos de maíz. Fue hospitalizado en San Mungo, inmediatamente.

Nunca olvidó ni los nombres, ni las caras de sus atacantes. Por supuesto, resultaron ser todos hijos de muggles.

Esperaba que hubieran dado con sus huesos en Azkaban o que estuvieran huidos y vagando por los bosques de Gran Bretaña, como se decía que estaba haciendo su querido Elegido.

Iba a entrar en el ascensor, como todas las mañanas, y aburrirse hasta la saciedad en su oficina cuando de pronto, escuchó como una voz femenina clamaba su nombre.

—¡Warrington, eh Warrington!— Gritan a la desesperada.

Cassius mira hacia todos los lados, intentando identificar de donde viene la voz.

—¡Aquí! — Exclaman al darse cuenta de que anda un poco perdido.

Sus ojos se clavan en el grupo de nacidos de muggles que espera para bajar a la sala de interrogatorios.

Descubre a una mujer bajita y delgada, casi tan delgada que Cassius podría apostar a que con una simple ráfaga de viento, saldría volando sin necesidad de escoba. Tiene el pelo negro y largo, pegado a la cara. Es bastante guapa, pero las ojeras que luce estropean un poco su rostro. Llaman exageradamente la atención sus grandes ojos verdes.

Cassius cree conocerla de algo, pero es incapaz de recordar exactamente de qué.

La mujer intenta acercarse a él, pero un miembro del grupo de Carroñeros que les custodia, se lo impide violentamente.

—¿Te conozco? —Pregunta, con un tono de desprecio en la voz.

—Soy Gemma. —Dice la mujer esperanzada —Gemma Farley.

Los ojos de Cassius se abren con sorpresa, claro que la conoce.

—¿Farley? —Le hace un gesto al Carroñero, ordenándole que se aparte y le permita acercarse a Gemma —. ¡Por Circe! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás increíblemente desmejorada.

—Gracias por el cumplido. —Responde ella un poco más calmada al comprobar que si la recuerda —. Me han capturado, pretenden interrogarme ¡Dicen que he robado mi magia! ¡Mi magia! ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? La magia no se puede robar es algo innato. —Le confiesa, un tanto histérica.

—Un momento. —Ruega él —¿Interrogarte?

—Como si fuera una delincuente. —Solloza Gemma —No he hecho nada malo, tienes que decírselo, tú y yo hemos ido juntos a Hogwarts ¡Me conoces! Sabes que esas acusaciones son infundadas. Sácame de aquí, por favor, no quiero ir a Azkaban —, Le suplica.

Cassius se aparta de ella, como si el simple roce de su piel quemase.

—¿Eres una sangre sucia?

Gemma, se retuerce en cuanto le oye y retrocede.

—¿Eres una sangre sucia o no? —Repite él, alzando la voz más de lo que pretendía.

Gemma asiente, aterrorizada.

—Pues no puedo hacer nada por ti, Farley. Si estás en la lista de Umbrigde, será por algo. —Se encogió de hombros —. Buena suerte, la vas a necesitar.

Cassius se da vuelta, ya va siendo hora de subir a la oficina.

—¡NO! —Continúa gritando Gemma —Warrington por favor. ¡Éramos amigos!

Él hace oídos sordos, varios empleados de seguridad del Ministerio se han acercado a Gemma e intentan calmarla.

—Soltadme. —Dice mientras forcejea con ellos —Soltadme ahora mismo, no he hecho nada. ¡Warrington!

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran, amortiguando un desesperado "¡Cassius!" que salía aquel instante de los labios de su antigua compañera.

Ya en el ascensor, Cassius deja chocar con fuerza su espalda contra la pared del mismo.

¿Cómo estuvo compartiendo siete años de colegio con Farley, sin saber que era hija de muggles?

Absorto en sus pensamientos, apenas se dio cuenta de que el ascensor había llegado a su planta, si no fuera por el anciano brujo que le empujo sin querer para salir, se hubiera quedado allí toda la mañana.

**II**

Graham Montague tenía su despacho en el pasillo contiguo al de Warrington. Nadie tenía muy claro en qué consistía su trabajo, con el nuevo régimen los cometidos de la gran mayoría de los departamentos habían sufrido un cambio radical. Durante el mandato de Scrimgeour, una bruja partidaria de la cohabitación pacifica con los muggles, como ella misma había definido su postura en el juicio, se encargaba de supervisar que ningún mago quebrantase el estatuto del secreto y dejase en evidencia a la comunidad mágica. Pero ahora su puesto lo ocupaba Graham y su función consistía en, registrar cualquier actividad mágica realizada por hijos de muggles que estuvieran en búsqueda y captura. No era una tarea sencilla, pero Graham contaba con un considerable número de Carroñeros a sus órdenes, que normalmente estaban encantados de salir de caza.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de par en par dando paso a Cassius Warrington.

—¡Cassius! —Dijo Graham alegremente al verle —¿Qué te trae por aquí amigo? Hacía mucho que no venías a visitarme —Negó con la cabeza —. Muy mal, con todo lo que yo he hecho por ti.

—Acabo de tener un encontronazo con uno de los grupos que deben ser interrogados por el tribunal—. Informó, secamente.

—¿Esa escoria te ha hecho algo? —Preguntó alarmado Graham— ¿Quieres que hable con mis Carroñeros y les ordene que se empleen más a fondo con ellos? —Hizo una exagerada floritura con su varita. —Ya me entiendes.

—No será necesario Graham, puedo defenderme yo sólo de un grupo de simples Sin Varitas. Pero no es ese el tema que quería comentarte.

—Adelante, entonces. —Le animó el otro hombre.

—Gemma Farley.

Graham se tensó en cuanto escuchó el nombre.

—Lo sé, inaudito. Una sangre sucia entre nosotros, compartiendo nuestra Casa ¡Por Salazar, si fue al Baile de Navidad con Lucian Bole! —Frunció el ceño al recordarlo. —Me sentaba con ella en Pociones, pasó las vacaciones en más de una ocasión en casa de Davis, Snape la nombró prefecta… —Dio un golpe con el puño en la mesa. — ¡Confiamos en ella y era una sangre sucia cualquiera que se atrevió a engañarnos y mancillar la noble y pura Casa de nuestros ancestros!

—¿Qué pasará con ella?

—Lo más seguro Azkaban. No sé cuántos sangre sucia podremos seguir metiendo ahí dentro, por cierto, varios de los hombres que tenemos allí vigilando han comenzado a quejarse, apenas caben más. Nuestra sociedad está más podrida de lo que imaginaba.

—¿No hay ninguna otra opción?

Graham negó.

—Y entre nosotros, no creo que aguante ni una semana allí dentro. —Comentó con una sádica sonrisa.

—Entiendo —Contestó Warrington —. Siempre es un placer hablar contigo.

—Cuando quieras, Cassius—Le sonrió.

Warrington iba a salir por la puerta, pero de pronto pareció recapacitar, se volvió hacia Montague.

—Una cosa más antes de que me olvide, Graham.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó el hombre, curioso.

Cassius sonrió siniestramente y sin que Graham pudiera preverlo le apuntó con su varita.

—_¡Desmaius!_

**III**

Cassius evitaba siempre que podía bajar a la sala del tribunal, en un par de ocasiones habían requerido de su ayuda y se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a pisar ese lugar por nada del mundo.

Pero había descubierto hacía bastante tiempo que no era muy dado a cumplir su palabra.

El pasillo estaba envuelto en una ligera niebla y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, instalándose en sus pulmones, amenazándole con destrozarlos.

Sabía de sobra cuál era la causa de aquella sensación de desesperanza y desilusión que se propagaba con intensidad por su interior. Motivo suficiente como para dar la vuelta y no mirar atrás.

Pero impulsado por un sentimiento más propio de un Huffelpuff de primero o un testarudo Gryffindor, Cassius siguió adelante, intentando ignorar lo mejor que podía a los dementores que sobrevolaban su cabeza.

En cuanto dobló la esquina la vio.

Sentada en uno de los bancos de fuera, esperando su turno para entrar a la sala, encogida sobre sí misma y temblando como una hoja.

Estaba custodiada por uno de los nuevos funcionarios de Azkaban. Cassius le conocía, era un Ravenclaw un par de años menor que ellos, Stephen Cornfoot.

Sonrió irónicamente al verle, aquel chico demostraba con creces que no sólo Slytherin contaba con seguidores del Señor Tenebroso entre sus miembros.

—Cornfoot. —Le llamó.

Gemma, sacó la cabeza de entre sus piernas, rápidamente, al oír su voz y le dedicó una extraña mirada, que pasó desapercibida para su vigilante.

—Warrington. —Respondió el chico. — No es muy común encontrarte por aquí abajo.

—Lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—Causas de fuerza mayor.

—¿Algún juicio en especial?

Asintió. —El de ella.

Cornfoot miró a Gemma y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Por los calzones de Merlín! —Le dijo a Gemma —No sé qué habrás hecho Farley, pero no puede decirse que despiertes mucha simpatía allá a dónde vas. —Se volvió a dirigir a Cassius. —Montague ha insistido en que seamos todo lo duros que podamos con ella. —Negó con la cabeza. —Te aseguro que nunca le había visto tan alterado, vale que los sangre sucia sean seres absolutamente repugnantes y que no merezcan ni una simple mirada por nuestra parte, ¿Pero que tiene ésta de especial?

—Era una de los nuestros. —Respondió simplemente.

Cornfoot observó a Gemma con renovado interés.

—De modo de la pureza de sangre no es tan común en Slytherin como parecía. —Murmuró para sí.

—Te aseguro que Farley no será ni la primera ni la última. Los sangre pura nos estamos extinguiendo.

Cornfoot resopló indignado.

—Cuando Potter caiga a manos del Lord, cambiará la cosa.

—Créeme Cornfoot, mi desprecio a los sangre sucia es tan elevado como el tuyo o incluso mayor, pero hay ciertos límites.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó sin comprender.

Cassius sacó de nuevo su varita, Gemma se sobresaltó y Cornfoot retrocedió, alarmado.

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo Warrington?

—Ni tú, ni Umbridge, ni ningún dementor, le pondrá las manos encima a Farley.

—¿Estás demente?

Cassius ignoró su pregunta.

—Farley. Ponte detrás de mí. —Ella le obedeció enseguida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Quiso saber.

—Lo que querías, sacarte de aquí.

—Pero creí que no te importaba lo que me ocurriera. —Dijo ella, confusa.

—He cambiado de opinión. Los Slytherin nos apoyamos entre nosotros ¿No? —Le preguntó sonriente.

—Gracias. —Respondió ella simplemente.

—No podrás salir de aquí Warrington. —Les interrumpió Cornfoot— En cuanto dé la voz de alarma se os echarán encima. Recibiréis el beso, ella por fugitiva y tú por traidor.

—Me temo que eso no será posible. —Respondió calmado. —_¡Desmaius!_

Cornfoot cayó al suelo inmediatamente y quedó hecho un ovillo a sus pies.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Le ordenó a Gemma.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Cassius? —Le preguntó ella, corriendo a su lado. —Si te descubren estás perdido.

—Ya te lo he dicho Farley. —Respondió un tanto irritado, si querían salir de allí tendrían que darse prisa— Eres de los nuestros. Puede que seas una sangre… una hija de muggles—Rectifico. —Pero no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te llevaban a Azkaban. Tú misma lo dijiste, éramos amigos.

Lograron meterse en uno de los ascensores, varios de los magos que estaban dentro del cubículo les miraron extrañados, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Ya en las chimeneas, Cassius dirigió a Gemma hacia una de las salidas.

—Tienes que irte—Le susurro, para que ninguno de los empleados del Ministerio que se encontraban en la zona pudieran oírles. — Vete del país si es necesario, coge todo lo que puedas y márchate enseguida.

Gemma miraba hacia todos los lados, nerviosa por si alguien les descubría.

—Ven conmigo. —Pidió. —Si te encuentran, Merlín sabe que harán contigo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No les tengo miedo.

—¡Pero irás a Azkaban o te darán el beso como dijo Cornfoot! —Sollozó alterada.

—Me las arreglaré Gemma, en serio. Ahora lo que importa eres tú, así que haz del favor de entrar en la chimenea y marcharte.

Un potente y enfurecido grito, les heló la sangre.

—¡WARRINGTON!

Ambos se giraron casi a cámara lenta, para toparse con un alterado Graham Montague seguido de unos cuantos guardias de seguridad, entre los que se encontraba Cornfoot.

Cassius empujó a Gemma hacia la chimena.

—Vete.

—Cassius… Ven conmigo, por favor. —Insistió.

Él negó. Montague estaba cada vez más cerca.

—Márchate ya, Gemma.

—Pero…—Comenzó ella.

—¡Warrington! —La voz de Graham se escuchaba más cercana.

—¡Ahora! —Le gritó a Gemma.

Finalmente obedeció.

Lo último que Cassius vio, antes de que una de las maldiciones de Graham impactara en su espalda, fue el rostro de Gemma desaparecer entre llamas verdes.

Inmediatamente la oscuridad se apoderó de él, por completo. Pero antes de perder la consciencia la certeza de que había hecho lo correcto le hizo comprender que pasase lo que pasase a continuación, su traición había valido la pena.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: 

**Cassius Warrington:** Fue un Slytherin, cazador del equipo de Quidditch. Se le nombra en _Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_, porque pretende presentarse al Torneo de los Tres Magos.

**Graham Montague: **Fue miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial y cursaba en el mismo año que Fred y George. Ellos le dejaron atrapada en el famoso Armario Evanescente que permite que Draco introduzca a mortífagos en Hogwarts (Momentos que se narran _en Harry Potter y l__a Orden del Fénix_ y _Harry Potter y El Misterio del Príncipe_)

**Gemma Farley:** Que yo recuerde no aparece en los libros, pero es la prefecta de Slytherin que te recibe en _Pottermore_ si has sido seleccionado para esa casa.

**Stephen Cornfoot:** Fue un Ravenclaw del curso de Harry, me he sacado de la manga que es partidario de Lord Voldemort, como dice Cassius, no todos serán de Slytherin digo yo.

Al principio planeaba escribir sobre la decepción de Cassius al no conseguir salir elegido como Campeón de Hogwarts para el Torneo. Pero una vez sentada frente al documento, salió esto.

No me disgusta mucha la verdad, pero vosotros diréis.

Llevaba tiempo pensando en escribir sobre la generación de Slytherins a la que Warrington y compañía pertenecen (Adrian Pucey, Lucian Bole, Marcus Flint, Terence Higg…) varias historias sobre ellos no dejan de pasearse por mi mente, pero digamos que nunca encontraba motivación suficiente para ponerme a escribir.

Pero entonces leí un fic de **Misila**, y la autora (que si no la habéis leído no sé a qué estáis esperando) logro convencerme para ello. De modo que, va por ti **Misila**, gracias.

Ahora tras ésta gran nota de autora os dejo en paz para que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, espero no haberos aburrido ni haber cometido mucho dedazos…


End file.
